SHOWtime
by Gracie Max
Summary: Ichigo and Uryuu have quite the different taste in music, so when Ichigo invites him to show, he isn't exactly excited about it. Will he survive the show or get hit by a flying drumstick? IchigoxIshida.


SHOW-time.

IchigoxIshida.

AU-ish, shounen-ai, music taste wars, shows, etc.

Don't own, don't want to.

A/N: I based Ichigo & Uryuu music taste based off their theme songs given to them by Kubo himself. Ichigo's theme being a Bad Religion song made me give him a more of a Punk taste, while Ishida's being a Radiohead song made me give him an Alternative/Indie edge. Makes sense, don't ya think?

Okay, on with!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Go."

Ishida was distracted from his latest creation for a moment as he felt a familiar hand pressed up against his chest. Only this hand had a piece of paper in it and that too was being pressed against him. The hand was removed and the paper slowly floated down into his lap. Ishida picked up the piece of paper and didn't even glance at it for more than two seconds before putting it back down on his desk.

He fought the urge to roll his eyes, "No, I'm not going."

Ichigo let out a long, dragged out sigh, "Oh, come on!" He said, "It's not like you go out alot anyway. Plus, all the bands playing are really awesome, so the show's pretty much gonna be amazing."

At the sound of this comment, Ishida looked down at the show flayer again and decided to read it throughly this time. The flayer read: _**FUCK SOCIETY TOUR! **__With 2-Steps of Destruction, Conspiracy Virus, and EX-Capitalist! Show starts at 8! PAY AT THE DOOR!' _He really couldn't believe what he was reading. Ichigo wanted him to go to this show?! He looked up at the other boy as if he somehow became more stupid in a span of five seconds, "I wouldn't be caught dead at this."

"Oh, come on. It's not that bad."

Ishida went back to sewing, "Please," he replied, "I can't believe you're all into this Punk Rock stuff."

"I'm that 'all' into it!" Ichigo shouted back.

He glanced back up at him and stopped his task, totally, "Kurosaki, you have a shirt with an anarchy symbol on it, you have pretty much own every Bad Religion album ever recored, you consider Mike Ness to one of your favorite celebrities, and you constantly wear that ugly Misfits shirt. If you're not "all into" it, then I don't know what to make of you."

"OKAY, OKAY!" Ichigo admitted, "Maybe I am, but so what? Got a problem with it?"

"Yes, actually. I have a problem in the sense that most of the music is just plain horrible. Also that these people in those types of bands just whine about things they know nothing about, politics, economics, and so on. They perch anarchy, but they know it'll never work, but they're in their own little worlds, so maybe it will. Am I wrong?" Ishida smirked. He was quite proud of his quick rebuttal.

"HA!" Ichigo had become suddenly ecstatic and backed away from Ishida desk, pointing a finger straight at him, "You're the last person I wanna hear a music critic from, MR. INDIE-ALTERNATIVE!"

Ishida sent a deadly glare toward the other boy, "What?"

"MY music is whiny, how about YOUR'S! THAT'S ALL THEY DO!" The orange hair boy went on, "Half the time you don't even KNOW what they're singing about and-"

"Of course they whine. Everybody does. At least with their whining they know what they're actually talking about! Not only that, but they actually write nice, meaningful MUSIC!" Ishida got up from his desk and joined in the shouting, "And when did I get the label 'Indie-Alternative?!'"

"I've seen your CD collection! I believe it goes, Radiohead, Bright Eyes, Interpol, Bloc Party..." Ichigo started counting off different artist with his fingers.

"Okay I-"

"...Joy Division, Placebo, Yeah, Yeah, Yeahs, the Smiths, the Postal Service-"

"I GET IT ALREADY, KUROSAKI!"

Ichigo looked back at him, and mirrored his smirk from before, "I'm glad you do."

If they weren't still at school, Ishida probably would of hit the other boy right in the face. Instead, he just tightly closed his eyes and pretended he wasn't there. Of course, it was easier said than done.

"You should come," the other boy said, "that's if you can actually last at it."

Ishida felt a challenge coming on, "What was that?"

"You wouldn't last five minutes at the shows I go to!"

"I beg to differ."

"Then prove me wrong and come along with me."

Uryuu sent another glare toward him again. Before he could catch himself, words were already coming out of his mouth, "FINE! I'll meet you there and 7:30!" It took him about five seconds to realize what he had done. He had agreed to go with Ichigo, to this show, with crappy music.

He had no idea what he'd just gotten himself into.

-----------------------------------------------------

If looks could kill, Ishida more than likely would have been lying dead in the gutter while he waited for Ichigo. Deathly glares were directed toward him by guys (and even some girls) who were basically walking stereotypes with gigantic mohawks, bondage pants, and their stupid jean jackets with studs and patches. Maybe he shouldn't of wore his massager bag with the Death Cab For Cutie patch on it. Yeah, that wasn't very smart, but Ishida still couldn't help but roll his eyes at the sight of them all.

Uryuu sighed as he leaned his back against the wall. Ichigo was ten minutes late, and the show started in twenty minutes. He had made a big deal about it so Ishida knew he'd show up, but he had no idea what was taking him so long.

"Hey."

He shifted his gaze slightly to see it was Ichigo. He had finally showed up and was wearing his ever so popular Social Distortion that was tighter than hell. He knew Ichigo liked tight clothes, but damn. Ishida brought himself off the wall and sent a glare toward the boy, "You're late."

"No I'm not. It hasn't even started it yet."

"But I said 7:30."

"Geez, Uryuu, I'm only ten minutes. Chill out already!"

Ishida rolled his eyes as he followed Ichigo into the theater. After entering the building entirely, they moved pass the long line waiting at the door and gave the guy their money. Uryuu received another nasty look, but he just scowled in response. He looked down at the guy's shirt and frowned. As both boys traveled to the end of the line Uryuu thought about the guy's shirt again, "The Distillers?" He asked, "Isn't that a girl band?"

Ichigo stopped in his tracks and looked at Ishida as he had just said dumbest thing in the world, "No, stupid! There was only one girl in the band, Brody Dalle, she was lead singer and played guitar."

"Oh, they broke up? Good, I hated her voice. It was awful."

The orange hair boy looked straight at him, "You better hope I'm the only one that can hear you," he said through gritted teeth.

"People have already given me glares anyway, so..."

"What do you expect? You're at a Punk show. These kids are all angry or whatever." Ichigo replied sarcastically.

Before they could complete their journey to the end of the line, it started moving, so both boys took the liberty to just cut. No one said anything, so they assumed it was fine. When they got into the stage area, Ichigo moved them to the back of the room, "The first two bands aren't that great, so we just hang out here." He leaned up against the wall, and Uryuu copied.

"I'm going to regret coming here, aren't I?"

"More than likely," Ichigo replied, "only because you're never happy with anything."

"That's a lie."

"Fine," he shrugged his shoulders then mumbled, "I hope you get hit by a flying drumstick."

"WHAT?!" Uryuu's question was cut off by the music that was suddenly starting and cheering people. He growled softly to himself as he slumped against the wall. He watched the first band's performance and was unamused by it. All their bitching about politics and conformity went through one ear and out the other. Ishida almost felt like yawning. He watched the crowd in front of him with amusement, though. How the bounced around and hitting each other on purpose. "_Someone's going to poke their eye out if they bounce into one of those spikes." _Ishida thought to himself. He glanced over at Ichigo who was just nodding his head along with the music.

Time passed and soon the next band came on. He didn't even notice at first until Ichigo said something.

"Enjoying yourself?" He asked.

Uryuu replied, "No, not really."

The second band's set seemed to be over faster than it started.

"Come on." Ichigo said as he brought himself off the wall and walked toward the crowd, "This band's worth going in for."

Uryuu looked at him like he was insane. He was quite fine where he was. Ichigo didn't agree on this for he came back to the wall and dragged the boy along with him back to the crowd, "I said come on!" He shouted.

"Fine, whatever." Uryuu rolled his eyes and stood next to Ichigo and waited for the next band. After a couple minutes and the band getting set up, the music started and chaos ensue. Uryuu felt someone shove him from behind which made him go flying into the person in front of him. Seconds later, he was slammed into Ichigo who almost went flying into the guy next to him, who shoved back on Ichigo and made Ishida pressed into the girl next to him. This cycle continued through out the first three songs. At the end of the third song though, Ishida could of actually fell over if it wasn't for Ichigo catching him.

"Thank you!" He yelled over the crowd.

"Sure!"

"YEAHHHHH!"

Both Ichigo and Uryuu turned their heads only to find one of their classmates standing behind them, pumping her fist into the air.

"Tatsuki?!" Ichigo shouted toward her, "What're you doing here?"

"I didn't know you liked this too!" Uryuu added in, picking himself up.

Tatsuki looked as surprise as they did, "Oh, hi guys. Yeah, I kinda do. I'm here more the show," She raised her fist again, "because I can rough up people and they don't even care and I don't get in trouble! I can even practice some of my karate moves here too!"

Both boys exchanged glances and then looked back at the proud looking girl, "Uh, yeah. That's great." Ichigo said back then turned back to stage as the next song started to play.

Uryuu asked, "She probably pushed me, didn't she?"

"I'm leaning toward yes."

It was the last song, and Ishida was fed up of being pushed around. He lifted up his elbow and jabbed it into the girl next to him. He shoved the guy in front of him and the person to next him. Uryuu was getting used to this. He actually started to like it. He now understood why Tatsuki attend these types of shows. It was fun pushing people around and not getting yelled at for it. Especially when those people were irritating you all night. Which is why he pushed Ichigo a couple of times.

The show was finally over, and two of them stepped outside to let the cool night air hit their heated skin. So the experience wasn't as horrible as Uryuu made it out to be, but it wasn't exactly fun either.

"Ah, that was awesome." Ichigo said as they started walking away from the front of theater, passing milling groups of people.

Ishida replied as he adjusted his bag, "You can go ahead and believe that if you wish."

"You're such a bad lair. I know you did."

He looked at the floor, "Again, you can go ahead and believe that if you wish."

Ichigo huffed, "Whatever. Wanna come back to my house?"

"What time is it?"

He looked down at his watch, "About eleven."

"Might as well."

-----------------------------------------------------

Uryuu yawned loudly as he walked into Ichigo's room. He went straight for the bed as the other boy walked to his dresser. He sat down, "I'm sore." He said.

"Shows do that do you."

"You act like I've never been to one before," he added, annoyance filling his voice, "I'm tired too."

"Mm, me too."

Uryuu stared up at the ceiling as he listened to the sounds of Ichigo changing his clothes. He got up slowly again and removed his bag from over his shoulder. He placed it next to the desk when he noticed something that looked familiar laying on top of it. His eyes narrowed when he looked at it fully and lifted it up, "You have to be kidding me."

Ichigo turned around, "What?"

"Heh, and you made fun of me for my music," the other boy lifted the CD case and showed it off, "yet you have a copy of _KID-A_!"

"Don't look at me like that!" Ichigo snapped back, "That's a good album, I can't help it!

"Wait a minute," Ishida turned the case around, "Is this MY CD?!"

"WHAT?! NO!" He scrambled for words to say, "Why would I take your CD?!"

Ishida sent a spacious glare, but put down the CD case and stalked back to the bed to lay. He moved position so his head was at the foot of the bed. He looked up at the shirtless Ichigo and sighed, "You're unbelievable."

"Idioteque is a good song. It reminds me of you."

"I don't need your excuses."

"Fine." Ichigo sighed and walked away.

Uryuu lifted himself up once again and started to change his clothes as well. It didn't take long, so he was laying back down on the bed again in no time. He slid of his glasses and tossed them onto the desk (he was just too tired to get up AGAIN). He waited for Ichigo to join him, which he did after he turned off the light. Ichigo quickly wrapped his arms around the boy's neck and moved in to plant a small kiss on his lips.

"That was the worse date, ever." Uryuu mumbled.

"You can go ahead and believe that if you want."

He pulled away and smirked slightly, "I'll still date you even if you like horrible music."

"We're not getting into this again."

"Fine," Uryuu laid back down, "goodnight."

"'Night." Ichigo said back.

"Clapping Yes are coming here next Thursday," Ishida suddenly spoke out, "So, we're going." He turned over on his side. He was already prepared for the outburst that was going to come.

Ichigo shot up at the sound of the indie band's name, "WHAT-NO!"

He might of not liked the idea, but it was only fair.

Dealing with each other's different music taste.

Ah, yes.

That's true love at it's best.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That was fun. And this is the first thing I posted that can be considered _clean_ (insert giggle here). I never knew Tatsuki liked to hardcore dance! (I don't think they do that at punk shows, but whatever). Oh, and _Kid-A _is a Radiohead album and the song Idioteque (which is Ishida's theme song) is on it, which is why Ichigo said 'it reminds me of you'. How cute. I like how this fic makes me look like a know shit about music when really I kinda don't. Whatever.

Um, that's pretty much it. I hope you liked it because that make little 'ol me so happy, so feel free to tell me so. Yepppp.

Bye.


End file.
